Unexpected Shorts
by HouseHaddock
Summary: Part of the Unexpected Verse. Short stories that show snippets and tidbits of Hiccup and Astrid's life together, both during and after high school. They will show the growth of a family and the growth of a relationship that always seems to defy logic, but also one that gets stronger and stronger with each passing day.
1. Stupid Reservations

**So here is the first short story for the Unexpected Verse! It takes place after Astrid collapsed in the cafeteria in chapter 3, so she is still pregnant in this. I would like to say that these stories will not be in a particular order and they will go from anywhere in their lives, even before they get together even if someone wanted to see that. I already have a lot of ideas, but I'm willing to take prompts either here in a PM or on my tumblr if you follow me there. Yeah, so anyways, I hope everyone enjoys these little snippets into the lives of this character as they exist within this universe I have created and I'll try to get the next one posted soon!**

* * *

><p>Astrid had been a little bit nervous about going back to school after she collapsed in the cafeteria and Hiccup had run to her like he had. Sure, in the hospital, talking with him and talking with Ruff, Astrid had been okay with the thought of everyone knowing. She thought that things were going to be okay because everything was finally out in the open and that was a good thing. She'd been sick of hiding anyways, right? She liked to believe she still was, but a part of her had... reservations.<p>

Which she absolutely hated. Everyone knew something was up by now, there was no getting passed it. Even if they hadn't seen the incident, someone told them about it, or they noticed how Astrid's sweaters got bigger and bigger everyday, along with her cup size. And everyone had to know by now that Hiccup and she were involved in some way. No stranger would've reacted the way he had, screaming her name and bounding over to her as if she was his one true love and she was being taken from him right in front of his eyes.

And the way he kissed her at the hospital and held her hands and told her he wanted to have a family with her... god, she was so head over heels for him, and it scared her more than going to school ever could. In such a short amount of time, Hiccup Haddock had competely stolen her heart and she never wanted to take it back from him.

So why did she still have reservations at all?

* * *

><p>They pulled into the school parking lot. Hiccup was driving. It was the first time they were actually carpooling, but they figured since the secret was out, what was the point in taking both cars? Hiccup parked and turned the car off. Astrid rubbed her hands over her stomach and stared out the windshield. The sweater she was wearing wasn't as loose as she liked, but what was the point of hiding it anymore? She couldn't.<p>

"You okay?" Hiccup asked her. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah... just a little nervous. I don't know why though. I shouldn't be."

"Everything is about to change completely. The last hold onto a normal life is gone for you. I understand your hesitancy."

"Thank you for summing that up," Astrid drawled with a playful grin.

"You're starting to sound like me," Hiccup pointed out.

"Oh god. That means I'm going to be unbearable pretty soon, huh?"

"Oh definitely," Hiccup whispered. He started to lean over, but then seemed to think better of it, so he intertwined their fingers, pulling her hand up to his lips to kiss each digit. Astrid stared at his lips, wishing he would've kissed her. "You want to go in ahead of me?" he asked. She shrugged, her eyes moving down to her bag on her lap. "Well, I think you're going to have to. Your escort is here."

Astrid looked back up at Hiccup confused, before a knock on the window beside her made her jump and she looked over to see Ruffnut standing there, smiling at her. Astrid smiled back and held up a finger, then turned back to Hiccup. "See you at lunch?" she asked. Hiccup nodded and Astrid leaned over to kiss his cheek quickly. She opened her door and got out, putting her bag strap over her shoulder and walking inside with Ruffnut.

* * *

><p>The stares were so unnerving. Astrid felt them the moment she walked through the school doors, and they continued until she got to her locker. Ruffnut told her to ignore it, to just pretend nothing was wrong. And that was easy enough at first, but... something wasn't right. This wasn't how this was supposed to go.<p>

Astrid wasn't alone in this situation. So why did she have to be alone at school? Why did she think not being with Hiccup would be an okay thing?

She turned from her locker and looked a few lockers down to where Hiccup was. He was trading out his books. He still had a little bit of snow in his hair and for some reason it made Astrid's heart flutter in her chest. As if he sensed that she was looking at him, he looked up at her. He gave her a little crooked smile and a wave. Astrid couldn't imagine how she ever thought he was anything less than perfect.

She remembered back to the times where she and her friends had made fun of Hiccup, when they were cruel to him, and of course he always acted like he was better than them. He really was just a better person, in every way possible. She saw that now.

"Astrid, just go to him."

Astrid looked over at Ruffnut in surprise. Sure, Ruff seemed okay with their relationship, but Astrid had never expected her to say something like that.

"So you're... you're really okay with us?"

"I thought I made it clear before that I am. I still don't really understand it, and I don't know if I ever will, but if he makes you happy and you want to be with him... _be with him_. Fuck what everyone else thinks. Go to him and be happy."

Ruffnut had never been a philosopher of any sort. Most of what she said was incredibly shallow murmer that would make a Kardashian look like a saint. But sometimes she said the absolute right thing, and this was one of those times. Astrid wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. Ruffnut hugged back, before laughing and rolling her eyes. She pushed Astrid away playfully.

"Go. Be happy!"

Astrid laughed and closed her locker, before striding over to Hiccup's. "Hey you," she said, leaning against the lockers beside his. He grinned.

"Hello, milady," he responded, closing his locker and turning to her fully. She gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so that she could kiss him. He kissed back, and her hand moved to his neck. "What was that for?" he asked once they broke apart.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend and the father of my child?" Astrid asked. Hiccup chuckled.

"You're most definitely allowed."

"Good."

Hiccup leaned in and kissed her again, cupping her face this time. She was happy to make out with him in the halls until the first bell if he really wanted to. The reservations were gone. She should've known they would be the moment she just allowed herself to be with Hiccup without caring what anyone thought.

_Why did I even have those stupid reservations in the first place?_

"Get a room," Ruffnut said with a smirk as she walked past them. Astrid laughed and intertwined her fingers with Hiccup's, loving the way he squeezed her hand and held her close. It was such a good moment, until Snotlout just had to walk over and ruin it.

"So, it's true then?" he asked. God, of course he wanted to do this right in front of the entire school basically. Astrid looked from Snotlout to Hiccup and then back to Snotlout, shrugging.

"Yes, the rumors are true. Hiccup is quite massive when you take his pants off," she said, causing her boyfriend to splutter and blanch while Snotlout looked absolutely mortified at her statement. It made Astrid happy.

"That... I... No! That's not what I meant! What I meant was, is it true you really slept with Hiccup Haddock and you're pregnant with his baby?" Snotlout rephrased.

"Yes, Lout, it is true. I slept with Hiccup and am now pregnant with his baby."

"When did this even happen?"

"Your party."

"So there was no college guy at all? Ever?"

Astrid sighed heavily. She knew what Snotlout was fishing for. He wanted to know why Hiccup and not him. "No, Snotlout, there was no college guy. And the reason I slept with Hiccup and not you is because... well, I was drunk, but he also didn't force himself on me. Not even in the slightest. In fact, I forced myself on him. But now, I'm with him. I'm dating him. I really like him a lot. I hope you can respect that."

"I just.. I don't get it."

"It doesn't really matter if you get it, Snot," Hiccup pointed out. "She's happy. I make her happy. That's what matters."

Snotlout looked offended that Hiccup would even talk to him. Astrid shook her head. God, she had been like that at one point. She was so thankful she'd finally grown up. Who would've thought getting pregnant at seventeen would do that for a person? Apparently Snotlout wasn't going to grow up anytime soon.

"Yeah, well... whatever," Snotlout grumbled, before he stomped off. Astrid bit her lip for a moment, turning into Hiccup's arms.

"It's probably a good thing we didn't tell him we did it in his bed," she whispered.

"Yeah, but what was that thing about how I'm massive?" Hiccup asked, raising a brow. Astrid giggled.

"Shh... take it as a compliment," she breathed, pressing her lips to his over and over, hoping the soft kisses would distract him. It seemed to work nicely, as he kissed her back, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was happy to stay in his embrace until the first bell finally rang.


	2. Father of the Year

**First off, I have changed my username! You probably noticed that already though. I wanted my fandom stuff to be a bit more uniform and together, so my username on here is now the same as it is on tumblr. I always felt weird about having my personal username as my name on here, like it didn't fit. So yeah, there's that.**

**Also, this is just a cute little ficlet based off a post I saw on tumblr about favorite male characters as dads. It was just too good to pass up. This one takes place about seven months after Dahlia was born, just to give you a sense of where in the timeline this takes place (as these will probably always be in random order). I don't know when the next one will be up, because I really want to focus on my next chapter of One of the Dragons before I write more for this (even if these are so much easier to write). But anyways, enjoy, and like I said, send me prompts if you'd like!**

* * *

><p>It was three o'clock in the morning.<p>

Astrid felt exhausted as she opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She rubbed her fists over them as she listened to Dahlia cry through the baby monitor beside their bed. She was about to sit up when a strong hand pushed her back down gently and then she felt the bed shift as Hiccup obviously got out of it. She listened to him pad out of the room, the soft patter of Toothless' paws following after him.

She tried to go back to sleep, she had to go back to sleep. She had to work tomorrow, and she needed the sleep, but as she was about to drift back off, she heard Hiccup's voice through the monitor.

"Well hey there, princess..." his voice said, though his tone was soft. Astrid figured he probably didn't think she could hear him if he spoke softly. "What's wrong?" he asked, and Astrid heard the shuffling, knowing he picked their daughter up. She smiled to herself. "Oh, someone has a stinky diaper. Let's fix that, shall we?"

Astrid listened as Toothless meowed in agreement, so loud even from the floor. She laughed softly to herself and got out of bed, stretching her arms above her head while she listened to Hiccup talk to their daughter in nonsensical baby talk as he changed her diaper.

"There we go! All clean!" Astrid grinned as Hiccup blew raspberries on Dahlia's stomach, only to cause Dahlia to erupt into squealing laughter. It was a newer sound from their daughter, but it was one that had Astrid smiling every single time it happened.

She got up then and walked across the hall to Dahlia's room, leaning against the doorframe and watching as Hiccup made faces at their baby girl. She was smiling up at him, her big green eyes scrunched up in happiness as he tickled her belly.

"I am so in love with you," Astrid blurted out. Hiccup and Dahlia both looked over at her at the same time and yeah, it was so easy to see that they were father and daughter. Hiccup grinned.

"I love you, too," he said. "Which is why I got up to let you sleep. Why aren't you sleeping, milady?" Astrid walked over to him and grabbed Dahlia's onesie, putting her kicky feet into the footy parts. Dahlia giggled. She was obviously wide awake.

"I heard you talking over the monitor. Your whispering isn't very whispery, babe," Astrid whispered, chuckling as Dahlia fought to not be put back in her onesie. Hiccup helped to wrangle her in. "I like listening to you with her though, so don't apologize like I know you're about to."

Hiccup smiled. "You do?"

"Yeah. You're pretty much the cutest father."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Hiccup stared at Dahlia as Astrid picked her up and bounced her gently. "I never thought I could love someone so much. I mean... I love you more than anything, but it's a different kind of love," he mused. Astrid smiled up at him.

"I know what you mean."

Hiccup looked into her eyes and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Astrid kissed back. Dahlia giggled up at them and pressed her little hands to their faces. They pulled apart and laughed with her, before Astrid's laughter broke off into a yawn. Hiccup pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Go back to bed, Astrid. You have to work tomorrow and I have the day off. She's not going back to sleep anytime soon, she's so awake. I'll stay up with her, I really don't mind." Hiccup smiled. "You need your sleep, so go. Toothless will even go with you, right bud?" he asked, looking down at his feline companion. Toothless meowed and rubbed himself against the back of Astrid's legs. She smiled sleepily and nodded, kissing Dahlia's cheek, then Hiccup's lips again.

"I love you both. See you in the morning," she said.

"Goodnight, Mommy!" Hiccup said in a cutsie baby voice, waving Dahlia's little arm. Astrid had to leave the room, because if she didn't, she would've stayed awake with them. But Hiccup was right, she really needed to sleep. So she went back to their bedroom, Toothless following her, and laid back down. She fell asleep to the sounds of Toothless purring and Hiccup giggling with their daughter.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Astrid walked down the stairs in her pajamas, stretching her arms over her head again in a repeat motion from hours previous. She could hear the TV on in the living room, and she assumed that Hiccup was already up with Dahlia, considering neither one of them had been upstairs when she woke up. Even though she really wanted her morning coffee, she felt it necessary to say good morning to the two best people in her life.<p>

She walked into the living room and bit her lip at the sight in front of her. Hiccup and Dahlia were both passed out on the couch, the TV playing but obviously forgotten. There was an empty bottle on the coffee table beside them. Hiccup was laying horizontally across the couch, and Dahlia was passed out on his chest, her body mostly towards the back of the couch so that she wouldn't fall off. It was the cutest thing Astrid had ever seen.

She grabbed Hiccup's phone and took a quick picture or two or ten, then sent them all to her own phone, before she grabbed a blanket and covered them, even though it wasn't cold in the house. She turned down the volume on the TV, pressed gentle kisses to both of their foreheads, and then tiptoed into the kitchen to start her day while her perfect family slept peacefully.

She also planned to put all those pictures up on facebook before she left for work.


	3. First Day of Preschool

**Holy shit, I'm still alive! Yes, it is true, I am alive. I just haven't been writing much lately because I've been working constantly. But I just wanted to put something up because I feel bad about disappearing, and also I wanted to show that I haven't abandoned this, nor have I abandoned One of the Dragons. I just don't know when the next chapter will be up for that. So yeah, this is very short, but it's cute and it was requested, and I hope you all like it and I am so sorry for disappearing. I'll try to not do that again.**

* * *

><p>"Hiccup, will you calm down?"<p>

Astrid felt like she was a mother to two children instead of one. It was Dahlia's first day of pre-school, and while she was perfectly fine and composed, Hiccup, on the otherhand, was a complete and total trainwreck. He was fussing over everything and wondering out loud constantly if they should wait another week or month or year.

Dahlia was such a daddy's girl, they were so close, but Astrid hadn't expected Hiccup to be _that_ parent.

"What if she doesn't like it there? What if the teacher is mean?" Hiccup asked as he put together Dahlia's backpack.

"She's not, we met her, remember? You practically gave her the third degree," Astrid responded, shaking her head. She loved her boyfriend, but sometimes he could be a bit ridiculous. They'd really done their research when it came to this preschool business, and they were taking her to the best one around. It was very highly rated.

"What if there are bullies?"

"These kids are four years old, Hiccup! And Dahlia's a little toughy. She won't let anyone push her around."

Dahlia ran into the kitchen then, grinning from ear to ear. Her hair was in little ringlets and she had on a brand new dress. She was incredibly excited about her first day of preschool.

"Momma! Daddy! I put my shoes on all by myself!" she cheered. Astrid grinned, but then she heard a little whimper out of her boyfriend. She laughed and picked up her daughter.

"That's awesome, baby girl!" she said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You all ready for your big day?"

"Yup!" Dahlia looked over at Hiccup and then back at Astrid. "Momma, why is Daddy crying?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh honey, he's just so excited too!" Astrid put Dahlia down and ruffled her curls a little bit. "Your breakfast is in the dining room. Why don't you go get started and we'll join you in a minute, okay?" Dahlia nodded and ran off to the dining room. Astrid watched her, before turning to Hiccup, who did, in fact, have tears in his eyes. Astrid smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Babe..."

"She's growing up so fast, Astrid..." he whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I know, babe, I know. That's what kids do. Try and reign in those tears though. We don't want to scare her." Astrid pressed a kiss to Hiccup's cheek and wiped his eyes, before taking Dahlia's backpack from his death grip. "Let's go have breakfast."

* * *

><p>The drive to the preschool was a little bit better. Hiccup had regained some of his sanity and was able to act like a normal human being. In fact, the closer they got to the preschool, the calmer Hiccup seemed to get. Dahlia talking about how excited she was seemed to do the trick. It was like it was contagious and Hiccup had finally caught it.<p>

Astrid though... it was like she'd switched personalities with her boyfriend, because the closer they got, the more anxious she became. She was starting to wonder if maybe they should've waited, maybe Dahlia wasn't really ready. And when she pulled into the parking lot, she felt like she might honestly break down.

They walked Dahlia inside and they found her cubby with her, then made sure she knew that they would be waiting outside for her at the end of the day. She gave them hugs and kisses and immediately ran off to play with the other kids.

Hiccup was perfectly composed, smiling like a proud parent as they walked out, but Astrid felt sick. She was shaking and she grabbed Hiccup's hand before they reached their car. She looked back inside and could clearly see her daughter.

"Is it too soon?" she asked, her voice cracking a little. Hiccup smiled at her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"It doesn't feel good being on the other side, does it?" he asked. She shook her head. Hiccup held her tighter. "She's going to be okay, babe. Remember what you said this morning? This is what kids do. And later, she'll give us paintings that she did during arts and crafts and she'll tell us all about her day and the new friends she's made. It's going to be okay."

Astrid nodded and let Hiccup lead her to the car, after they got one last look at their baby girl before they would come to pick her up at the end of the day. Hiccup had to be the one to drive home, but he held her hand the whole way.

And when they picked her up later on, she did exactly what Hiccup had said, and Astrid knew that everything really was going to be okay.


End file.
